poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Winterheart
Silver Winterheart Is, in the shortest possible explanation, a Time Lord pony that lives in a cardboard box and is currently married to Blazing Winterheart with three children. History Silver's past is shrouded in mystery, mostly because no one has ever asked her about it. All that is know about her past before she came to Equestria was what she looked like and how she arrived there. Long ago when she was in her teenage years she stole a TARDIS (later christened The BOXIS) and while running away was chased in another stolen TARDIS by the new recruit to the Galifrrian army Derptor. The two crashed on Equestria and, even though they can leave at any time, choose to stay. Regenerations Original: '''Silver's original self was, as seen in only one RP, a rule breaker. She has only been seen as a teenager in this regen and it is known that she had parent issues. '''1st: '''The first regeneration RPd was a young stallion with a grayish silver coat and brown mane and tail. He was very insecure and a bit of a computer nerd in this regen, having built his own robotic armor for no real reason. For some reason this regeneration did not know of the fact that he is a time lord and even lost the BOXIS sometime before RP. It is unknown how he died. '''2nd: For Silver's second regeneration she was a female gardevoir. Nothing much really happened with this one nor is much known about this regeneration. It is unknown how she died. 3rd: 'Silver's third regeneration was a teenage demon guy. He was very hot headed and always looking for a fight. It is unknown how he died. '''4th: '''Silver's fourth regeneration was a female demon who was very close to Snipewing. She thought very highly of herself and liked to mess with people. It is unknown how she died. '''5th: '''Not much is known of her fifth regeneration. It is thought that she was a male during this one but it hasn't been proven. It is unknown how he/she died. '''6 - 24th: '''Nothing is known of these regenerations and many believe that they didn't even happen. ' 25th: Silver's 25th regeneration was when she returned to being a pony, specifically a mare bat pony. As this regeneration she traveled around the timeline in the BOXIS, now with a new cardboard box design. She was very adventurous and was for some reason very interested in the human species. She meet her future husband Blazing Winterheart in this regeneration and even started their relationship in it. She was killed by aliens while exploring an abandoned space station. 26th: 'Silver's 26th regeneration was an pegasus pony mare with a bit of an attitude. It is unknown how she did this (and very few people want to know) but she seemed to have enough weaponry to fuel an army on her at all times. She did occasionally go on rampages with these weapons and this regeneration was hated by most except Blazing, who married her during this one and had their first child Golden.Sometime during this regeneration Ponyville was attacked by a strange goo that turned whoever touched it into a changeling. Needles to say it got to her but somehow, even though she was technically a changeling, she still held her Time Lord abilities. She died by tripping on a rock and bleeding to death while no one helped her. '27th: The current and most liked regeneration of Silver. This regeneration returned to her adventurous nature and has been traveling around looking for thigns to do, rarely finding anything. She is very childish while still acting slightly like an adult, but only slightly. Eventually her want for fun and adventure lead her to start a session of the game Derptor's Quest, which through a series of events lead to teh destruction of the original RPO Timeline. After that event the ongoing RP was moved to a different timeline were the gmae was never played and it continues as normal. This regeneration is currently aliving and raising two new children. The Great RP That Never Was During Silver's 27th regeneration, a group of people started by her played a game known as Derptor's Quest. Once the game was started a countdown timer was activated, this timer signified when massive meteors would strike Equestria and destroy all life. Silver and the group escaped the planet by using the game to teleport to an alternate dimension which, through a series of events, eventually gave them all god-like abilities. These god-like versions of themselves were called God Tiers. After achieving these powers a man known as Mr. Glitch arrived in the dimension and slowly started killing and, with the help of a being known as The Gatherer, brainwashing some of the members of this group. Eventually their were only 5 members, Silver, Blazing, Snipewing, Keira, and Felix. These five built The BOXIS 2.0, a time machine capable to exiting the timeline itself. With it they went back in time to before anyone played Derptor's Quest and destroyed the timelines in which the game was played. This cauased a massive hole to form in the center of the RPO Multiverse which, unless repaired would casue it to collapse in on itself. To prevent this Silver used her god-like powers over time along with the power of The BOXIS 2.0 to hold the multiverse together from outside the timelines. To this day God Tier Silver with Snipewing, Blazing, and Felix (Keira was kicked out of the BOXIS 2.0 after trying to kill everyone) are still in BOXIS 2.0 holding the timelines together, watching them all and protecting them from the evil of The Gatherer. Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:RPO Universe Category:Pegasus Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn Category:Bat Pony Category:Time Lord